Multi-chip semiconductor packages can include a plurality of semiconductor devices. Each semiconductor device can include ESD protection at each pad or contact between circuitry on the semiconductor device and an external connection. This can consume surface area on each semiconductor device that could be used for other circuitry.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide a ESD protection in an area efficient manner in packaged stacked multi-chip semiconductor devices.